The Troublesome Birthday Card!
by narutoluv323
Summary: Shikamaru's gift to Ino is anything but troublesome right?


The troublesome birthday card!

"Troublesome" is a word I hear often from my boyfriend shikamaru, and he's says it all the time, to his friends, his dad , and even to me actually he says it more to me than any other person, but not this time because I'm not going to let him say that damn word around me today as a birthday gift.  
Yes it's true today is my birthday and my one request to my loving boyfriend is to spend the whole day with me without saying "Troublesome".  
When I finally get to shikamaru's house I knock on the door only to be greeted by the lazy ass himself, I hug him tight " Good Morning Shika-kun!" He sighs heavily which means he just woke up"Ino do you really have to yell, I mean I'm right here so you yelling is really trouble-" I place my finger on his oh so soft lips and shake my head " no" I say and his eyes show that he's confused by my reply " for this day and this day only I don't want to hear that word  
"troublesome" slip off your  
tongue as a birthday gift, deal?" He nods his head as a yes and I remove my finger " ah what a drag " he says as he walks into the house to change I slap my forehead forgetting about he's other annoying saying.

When he returns he gives me a letter " don't open it yet wait till the end of the day" he tells me and I smile and slid the note into my pocket, he smirks at me and gives me a light kiss on the lips " lets get going" he says as he takes my hand and leads me out the door.

It seemed like Shika-kun had the whole day planed, we went to a restaurant and I was greeted by all my friends Sakura, Naruto, Choji , Hinata, Kida and all the rest of Konoha 11. It was a great surprise, Shika-kun had rented out the restaurant so it was a private party for me and my friends.  
Everyone wished me a happy birthday and gave me gifts. Naruto gave me free ramen coupons that would last for the whole year and Sakura gave me a beautiful light purple summer dress to wear on my Picnic dates with shikamaru.

I really enjoyed everyone's gift but I really wanted to know what was in the note Shika-kun wrote me, he hasn't talked to me since we got to the party and I'm getting worried.  
What if this is a break up letter? Would he really break up with me because I took away he's favorite word? That's it I NEED to know what this letter says right now.  
I see shikamaru across the room and walk over to him with the letter gripped in my hand " Shikamaru !" He looks up at me with lazy eyes " huh" I glare at him " don't " huh" me tell me what's in this letter!"  
The music stops and everyone stares at us " Ino I told to wait till you get home to read the letter" he says calmly " bull shit shikamaru tell me what the letter says NOW!"  
He stares at me " no" I shove him a little bit " it's a break up letter isn't it!" I yell " Ino listen-" "NO!" I yell again " your going to break up with me because I took your precious word away for one day, my birthday!?" " Ino it's not-" "well you know what Shikamaru I'm done, the deals off so say your stupid word and take your dumb ass letter, it over " I say as I run out the party leavening the letter behind.

I make it all way to the park then take a seat on the bench. I can't help but let the tears fall out of my eyes I really do love shikamaru but if he can't do this one thing for me how can I rely on him for other things without him being angry.  
I hear footsteps come from behind me " s-shikamaru I really don't want to talk right now so just go away" I turn and stare at him he says nothing so I start to get up to leave until I feel shikamaru's hand grab my wrist " Shikamaru let me-" " no" he cuts me off " now it's my turn to talk Ino so sit down and listen" I do as he says and cross my arms over my chest " firstly, since your so goddamn impatient read the letter" I snatch the letter out of his hand and unfold the crumbled paper it reads:

Dear, Ino  
It seems you have grown tired of my word " troublesome" which I can understand since I never told you what it means when it comes to you. I'm not the best at showing how I feel to other people mostly you but I hope by the end of this letter you'll understand the meaning of my word you are  
The one that is  
Right by my side  
Only  
U  
Belong to me, and my  
Love for you is  
Everlasting and  
Simply unconditional, every minute  
Of every  
Moment is  
Enjoyable with you.  
(Troublesome)

I look up from the paper and stared at shikamaru with a blush on my face "so yes Ino you are bossy and stubborn and you are most diffidently very troublesome at times, but those thing are what made fall in love with you in the first place" I run up to him and hug him tight" Shika-kun, I'm sorry please forgive me" he smirks and gives me a long passionate kiss " like always Troublesome, Happy Birthday"


End file.
